Like I'll Never Be The Same
by RositaLG
Summary: A birthday fic for the lovely Tadpole24!


**A/N: For my dearest Em! You are by far the most surprisingly entertaining TwitterPal I have made thus far. Whether we are discussing your crazy dreams or Crayola crayons, Jolly Ranchers or Jack's Mannequin, you never cease to make me laugh out loud. So, in honor of your birthday and your recent educational triumphs, I reward you with smut. :) Happy Birthday love!**

**OOOOO**

_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness_

_Cause all of our moves make up for the silence_

_And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase_

_Like I'll never be the same_

**Of All the Gin Joints In All The World ~ Fall Out Boy**

**OOOOO**

Booth rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He was supposed to be sleeping but in the last few weeks, sleeping without her had become more and more of an impossibility. It was hard to believe that only a few weeks ago, he had spent every night alone. He had adapted quickly to their new relationship, to the point where now, their first weekend apart was killing him. He didn't even have Parker to take his mind off of her absence.

He glanced over at the empty space, haunted by the smell of her perfume that lingered in his sheets. He wondered if she was lying in her hotel bed right now, feeling irrationally lonely because he wasn't beside her. She was probably sleeping. She had an early meeting before her flight back and it wasn't like her to miss anyone. She was strong and independent and he loved that about her. Still, part of him hoped that she was lying there as miserable as he was.

OOOOO

Brennan woke up to an empty bed. It wasn't an unusual situation. She had been waking up alone for years, but lately, it had become a rare occurrence. She glanced at her clock and sighed. Five AM was very early, even for her. She stumbled to the shower and turned it on. There was a lot to do before she could get on the plane and the anticipated stress was already settling in to her neck muscles. For the first time in a long time, she felt the need to go home, to get back to her life and not just her work.

She slipped into the shower and let the hot water steam around her. She closed her eyes as she thought about her day. By this afternoon, she would be back in DC with Booth. She imagined the way his arms would feel as they wrapped her in a welcoming hug and she smiled. That thought alone would get her through the rest of her day.

OOOOO

Booth was at work that afternoon when he got the text stating that she had landed and was on her way home. He sent off a reply that he would bring home dinner after work and set his phone back down. A few minutes later, his phone vibrated again and he picked it up and glanced at it. He stared at it again, unsure that he had read it right.

_Can't wait that long. Take the afternoon off. I'll make it worth your while. My place? 20 mins. ~Bones_

She was calling him home from work. He would have laughed if he wasn't so damn turned on. He quickly sent out his response, finished up his last bit of paperwork, told his boss he was taking the rest of the day off and tried not to run to his vehicle.

OOOOO

Brennan was having a less than spectacular day. Her meeting had run long, her flight had been delayed and now she was sitting in construction traffic. The taxi driver looked less than professional and she was seriously wishing she had taken the metro and walked the rest of the way. Her phone beeped as she got Booth's reply to her earlier text. She glanced down and smiled for the second time that day.

_On my way._

OOOOO

Booth knocked on her door fifteen minutes later. When she didn't answer, he pulled out his key and let himself in. He hadn't been alone in her apartment since they started their relationship and suddenly, he felt ridiculously awkward in the quiet room, just waiting for her to come back and have sex. He chuckled to himself as he heard the door open.

"Booth?" She called out.

"Hey." He answered as he walked over to greet her with a kiss. "How was your trip?"

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it." She said with a shake of her head as he took the designer suitcase from her. Anyone on the outside would think she owned the fancy luggage because she was a best-selling author. Booth knew that it wasn't vanity that had inspired the purchase but the fact that she had spent the better part of four years moving from home to home via a garbage bag. It was a piece of her that only he knew about and it made him love her even more.

"Did something happen?" He asked, concerned, jumping into partner mode. A brief smile graced her lips at the question.

"No." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I appreciate your irrational need to protect me from any and all eventualities."

"I just want you to be happy and safe." He defended himself as his hands found the small of her back.

"Let's see. Happy?" She paused before nodding. "Yes, I believe that what I'm feeling right now could be qualified as being happy."

"And safe?" Booth asked, never satisfied with less than perfection when it came to her safety.

"Mmm...Most definitely." She murmured as she kissed his jaw.

"Good. Then I've done my job."

"Not so fast." She grinned as one hand strayed under the front of his jacket and another tugged at the back of his dress shirt. "There is still one thing that I need from you."

"Oh?" He grinned at her actions and let her untuck his shirt before sliding his jacket to the floor. She wrapped her hand in his tie and pulled him towards her as she sashayed backwards to her bedroom. When she arrived at her destination, she pulled him in for a long kiss before finally letting go of the tie and moving on to his belt. As she worked on his lower half, Booth removed his tie and his shirt. As he sent his shoes and socks flying somewhere behind him, he was finally naked.

"My turn." He grinned as he ran his hands under her dress, caressing the backs of her thighs. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled. "You smell so good." He sighed.

"I smell like airports and cabs." She said, not buying it. He shook his head.

"You smell like Bones. Like soap... and something flowery." He grinned as he lifted up her dress and pulled it over her head. "And no, this is not the time to give me a lecture on pheromones." He said, giving her a knowing look as he finished undressing her. She shut her mouth and smiled as he moved her to the bed.

"What about anatomy?" She teased as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"I always was more of a hands-on learner." He smirked as he pressed her down to the mattress.

"Speaking of hands..." She moaned as he sucked on the curve of her neck and she ran her hands up the back of his head in encouragement. "I dreamt about your fingers while I was gone. I woke up in the middle of the night so wet for you." Booth groaned, taking her nipple into his mouth. She let out a cry as his tongue teased it. "It was all I could think about for the rest of the trip. Coming home to this."

"Did you touch yourself, Bones?" He asked, his voice thick with lust as he moved to the other breast. She felt his hand move up her inner thigh, but was disappointed when he paused.

"Booth, touch me." She begged as she arched up into him but his hand stayed on her thigh, his thumb leaving torturous circles on the skin just below her hip.

"Mm-mm." He mumbled against her flesh. Her own hand reached down to give herself some release from the ache but he caught her wrist and held it down on the bed. "I want you to tell me what happened next."

"I didn't bother." She confessed. "It wasn't the same. It wasn't you." Booth's eyes went impossibly darker as he wrenched her thighs open, desperate to be inside her. He filled her quickly but then stilled.

"I didn't sleep at all this weekend." He admitted through his tight jaw. "I couldn't without you." She watched him in interest until her eyes fluttered shut and she couldn't focus anymore. He thrust into her over and over, her soft, breathy cries keeping time with him until the pressure was too much. Like a cork from a champagne bottle, she finally exploded in his arms. It wasn't until she came to her senses that she realized he had come with her. She glanced over at his heaving frame, wanting to catalog his reaction. His eyes were closed, with one arm was sprawled over the edge of the bed. He turned his head to look at her.

"That was incredible." He told her honestly.

"I agree." She nodded. He moved back towards her and pulled her into his arms once again.

"New rule." He said as he brushed her hair away from her face. "If you have to be gone, and I have nothing better to do, I'm coming with you."

"Oh really?" She said, arching her eyebrow. "And you think you're going to be less bored while I spend hours of my day in meetings, interviews, and book signings?"

"I'll find something to occupy my days, just as long as I get to spend my nights with you." He promised. "But staring at my ceiling all night long has to stop." She smiled as she moved her body over top of his and stared down at him.

"I wouldn't rule it out so quickly." She said with a grin.

**OOOOO**

**A/N: This story is also my 50th story and my 6 year anniversary of writing on this site. I am both amazed and honored that so many of you keep showing up time and time again to read my stuff. I wouldn't have ever stayed without all of your amazing support. Thank you!**


End file.
